Dizz Johnson
| aliases = | continuity = Zombie Tramp | series = | image = | notability = | type = Drug user | occupation = Drug dealer | race = | gender = | base of operations = Detroit, Michigan | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Zombie Tramp'', Vol. 3 #9 | final appearance = ''Zombie Tramp'', Vol. 3 #10 | actor = }} Dizz Johnson is a fictional drug user and a minor character featured in the Zombie Tramp line of comic book titles published by Action Lab Comics. He appeared in ''Zombie Tramp'', Vol. 3 #9 in March, 2015. Biography Dizz Johnson was an African America drug dealer and user based out of Detroit, Michigan, who appeared to be in his early twenties. He worked alongside a chemist named Walt. Dizz came into Walt's home one day and noticed a strange brew in the bathtub. Mistaking the contents for drugs, he put it into a pipe and smoked it, achieving the best high he had ever known. What Dizz didn't realize was that this concoction had been mixed with detritus from a zombie named Janey Belle, who had broken into Walt's place to take a bath. Twenty-eight days later, Dizz succumbed to the effects of the so-called "Bath Salts 2.0". He turned into a ravenous flesh-eater and attacked a man on the Tamahawk Bridge. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 9 Members of the Detroit Police Department donned riot gear and went onto the bridge to engage Johnson. Dizz's partner, Walt, had also become a zombie, but was much larger and more menacing. He came onto the bridge in search of Janey Belle, who was the original zombie responsible for their creation. He engaged the police, during which time, Dizz Johnson was shot in the head and killed. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 Notes & Trivia * * Dizz Johnson is a pastiche of Jesse Pinkman, one of the main characters featured on the AMC television series Breaking Bad. The tagline for the issue that he appeared in is "Breaking Bath Salts". * It is unclear whether smoking Bath Salts 2.0 turned him into an actual zombie, or into a living flesh-eater. A scene with Walt undergoing a similar process suggests that Dizz may have become a true undead. The lesson here is: don't smoke drugs that had been cooked in some skanky zombie bitch's crumb flakes! * The time between when Dizz Johnson first smokes Bath Salts 2.0 and when he loses his mind is "twenty-eight days later". 28 Days Later is the name of a 2002 British horror film by director Danny Boyle starring Batman Begins actor Cillian Murphy and former Doctor Who star Christopher Eccleston. * The overhead camera view of Dizz Johnson eating a man's intestines is reminiscent of the video footage of the L.A. riots in 1992 when a group of men attacked and brutalized truck driver Reginald Denny. Appearances * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 9 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 See also External Links * None References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Drug addicts Category:Drug dealers Category:Characters with biographies